To See the Lights All Faded
by Figwit O' Rivendell
Summary: In present times, three of our favorite Elves hang around, not wanting to leave earth. No romance. No slash. No stupid. Used to be a different genre.
1. You Weren't There

AN: I've decided to start another ficcy. My To Fate fic will be done soon, but I'm taking a break from Freaky Friday. Anyway, here's my newest one. No crappy romance. Just fun-loving craziness.

Just a side note: everyone in this is semi-close. If someone kisses someone else on the cheek or something like that, don't take it the wrong way. Its like the way Elves act. If someone kisses someone else on the lips or whatever, you know the world is coming to an end, because I hate sappy love fics.

To See the Lights All Faded. –Inspired by Drops of Jupiter, by Train-

Chapter One: You Weren't Here.

She wasn't your average twenty year old girl. She sang, danced, played guitar, was capable of intelligent coversation, scared off anyone who messed with her, and wasn't exactly normal on the outside either. Her short raven hair seemed quite out of place against naturally pale skin. Her piercing green eyes were enough to make Clint Eastwood cower in fear. And most of all, she was unusually tall, slender, and light.

The most shocking feature on this young woman though, had to be the way her ears pointed at the very top. And to go with her not so normal appearance and personality, she had a not so normal personality. After waking up on a small upstate New York home's front lawn one morning, she had no recollection of any aspect of her life, besides her name: Artemis.

Despite all of this, Artemis won her way into the hearts of the owners of that house: three young men. Two of them, twins, appeared just like her. Most asked of they were triplets in fact, though it was quite impossible considering the circumstances. The third had long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and seemed almost too perfect through and through.

A year had gone by. Artemis bought an apartment in New York City. It wasn't the best, but it certainly was better than living with a bunch of guys. In the meanwhile, the three men were living in the city as well, a slightly nicer apartment in the business area.

Artemis sat in the ground in the subway. Her guitar case was open, hoping to collect a few quarters, while the guitar rested comfortably in the young woman's lap. Slender fingers strummed the instrument as her smokey voice sang aloud. Most avoided Artemis though. She was naturally freaky, but to add to it, she had on an oversized tee-shirt, boarder shorts, ankle high boots, and a bucket hat. The look seemed to make her into a homeless surfer moving in from California.

Gentle steps were heard only feet away from her. The sound was more of splashing water beneath the feet than the feet themselves. The two twins headed over, twin smiles on their faces, not to mention the way they dressed the same every day: corporate casual almost. The younger one gave a small look of disgust as he kneeled down beside Artemis.

"Decided to wear the same shirt twice in a row?" An elegant brow arched, only for his brother to mimic the expression, arching his own.

"You didn't stop by this morning, so I decided to wear a shirt that smelled like you." She smirked a bit, putting the guitar away and closing the case quickly. The older twin knelt down beside his brother.

"Smells like us? How in the world does it smell like us?" He seemed utterly confused by the comment, not to mention a bit taken aback.

"I slipped it in with your laundry when you were doing the wash." Artemis grinned broadly, eyes shifting from one twin's face to the other's. The younger twin spoke again, holding out a cup of coffee as he spoke.

"Well then. Perhaps we should be more careful what we wash. That does look like something Legolas would wear though. I mean, since when do you like jazz companies?" His brow arched further, looking at the logo of jazz dancing shoes on the shirt. Artemis reached out and grabbed the coffee before answering.

"Lets see.. since I started at one perhaps?" She rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the coffee, Elrohir." The smirk on her face turned to a smile quickly. Elrohir, as the younger twin was apparently called, laughed, hugging the young woman fondly.

"Well.. Elladan went in and got it, but I'll take the credit. How could we forget you? You're like our little sister." Elladan, as the older twin was apparently called, laughed in response.

"I did stand in line. I at least deserve a little smooch from the pretty lady, 'Rohir." Artemis rolled her eyes again playfully before planting a small kiss on Elladan's cheek.

"Happy now, crazy boy?" She leaned back, sipping at her drink. Elladan nodded gratefully and smiled cheekily.

Legolas, their blonde friend and obviously the butt of all the jokes, came gracefully down the stairs to the subway. He looked quite a bit like a cat all the time. It was always amusing to hear him purr when they mentioned how feline he looked. Not to mention the way he perched himself ontop of anything and everything, mostly the couch, to be funny. Of course, he was the odd one out, always wearing something bright and surfer-like. Elrohir had a suspicion that Artemis had borrowed her shorts from the tall blonde.

"Hey, babe." Legolas purred humorously, nudging up again Elladan as he kneeled. "Miss me much?" Elladan rolled his eyes at the purr.

"I'm not that way, Legolas. Get over it." He watched the blonde's face as a pure look of saddness crossed it, obviously forced. Legolas wasn't that way and they all knew it. He was the flirt of the group: and that was flirting with girl of course. Artemis laughed, hissing when the laughter ceased.

"Get away from my Elladan, silly boy. You know I've had my eye on him this past year." Elladan rolled his eyes.

"I'm not that easy, guys. Stop it. Why don't you pick on someone my own size! Like Elrohir!" When nobody laughed, he explained. "See? Twins?" Elrohir arched a brow.

"You call that funny?" Elladan shrugged. "Well.. don't tell any more jokes." Elrohir finished, feeling like vomiting at the dry humor.


	2. ElfRider, StarKnight

AN: I wrote a song for this one. Maybe one of these days I'll record it so you can all hear it, but right now I'm too lazy. xD Alright. This is the next chappie!

To See the Lights All Faded.

Chapter Two: Elf-Rider, Star-Knight.

With one swift movement, the door to Legolas' room swung open. A woman's voice was quite loud, pouring through the walls into Elrohir's room. With the urgency to tell Legolas to shut his new girlfriend up, he had barged in. Not only was he shocked by the scene, but quite amused all the same.

There, on Legolas bed, sat Artemis. No Legolas in sight, the drawers were pulled open, closet door swung open. And, as if on cue, Artemis looked up, shutting her mouth to stop the song she was singing, scurrying under the covers of the large bed.

"I wasn't here! I didn't like that shirt Legolas wore last week!" She blinked a moment, trying to make it inevident that the tee-shirt she had on was a few sizes too big for her small frame. An I-told-you-so grin spread across Elrohir's face.

"If you're going to sneak into my house, at least have the decency to let me hear what in the world you were singing to wake me up!" He hurried over, taking a seat on the edge of the bed and reaching across, pulling Artemis' guitar case over the bed easily. She never went anywhere without it, so it wasn't hard for the young man to guess it was there.

Artemis turned a light shade of pink, not wanting to sing this particular song. She opened the case slowly, pretending to tune the instrument a bit. After tweaking with the strings, her slender hand set itself onto the strings, thinking a moment.

Well? Go on, Artemis. I wanna hear this. I don't have all day though." Elrohir showed a hint of sarcasm in his voice with the all day comment, but didn't pursue it any further. Artemis cleared her throat, beginning a song quietly.

_'Elf-Rider,_

_Won't you show me._

_Star-Knight,_

_Can't you help me._

_Tell me,_

_what you're hiding away._

_Show me,_

_that's what I must say._

_Lore master,_

_Don't let him keeping it his own._

_Oh let him,_

_show me what's beyond._

_One in two,_

_two in one and the same._

_Tell me,_

_what you're hiding away.'_

As she finished, Artemis quickly put the guitar back, getting up and hurrying to the closet.

"I'll put the shirt back and go. Just don't tell Legolas I was here, alright?" Without an answer, she disappeared into the walk-in closet, only to come back out with a white tanktop on instead of the baggy tee-shirt. Elrohir hadn't really been listening, a bit in shock by the song.

"Eh.. Artemis? What in the world was that all about?! Are you stalking me or something?! Honestly! That was a little too.. odd. You haven't been talking to Elladan, have you?!" His eyes narrowed, awaiting his answers. Artemis bit down her bottom lip.

"Elrohir. The name. Its Elvish. So is Elladan. I looked it up, half expecting to find some Transylvanian translation. Instead, I got Tolkien's Elvish out of it. Not to mention a whole list of books mentioning all three of you. Lets see.. The trilogy, The Hobbit, Unfinished Tales, The Silmarillion, Tolkien's Complete Letters, Treason of Isengard. Need I go on? Your parents must have been big time Lord of the Rings fans."

Elrohir blinked, glad the woman wasn't onto the fact that they _were_ the Elves in those books. As if the pointy ears weren't enough to give it away, they were mentioned more than enough times by Tolkien. It had all been his fault too. He had this obsession with war and ended up fighting beside the great writer and sharing a few stories.. a few more than necessary.

"Yeah. Big time fans. Honestly.. who names their kid Elrohir? I mean.. It means Star-Knight and Elf-Rider? Pretty weird. And Elladan. Now that's a weird one. Elf-Man. HA! Doesn't suit him at all. A man of many crafts.. lore-master.. riiiight. And Legolas. That's the worst of them all. Greenleaf. What a weird name for a kid." Elrohir seemed to feel a sharp pain twisting in his chest as each insult to himself and his kinsmen came out of his mouth.

"Don't feel bad. I mean, who names their kid after the goddess of something.." She shrugged.

"It's the hunt. Artemis was goddess of the hunt." He shrugged. "I'll give you a more suiting name. Hmm.. Mithanduial? No.. Tinuviel. Works more than well enough if you read those god-forsaken books. She sang.. and she was part Maia. And she was beautiful beyond words." He paused. "Lets think up another name." With a playful grin, his comments ended.

Artemis frowned, rolling her eyes. She picked up all her stuff, getting ready to head out the door again.

"Tinuviel works fine then, Elrohir. I'll see you, the Lore Master, and the Greenleaf later. Perhaps I'll come over for dinner? Seems intruding enough. Then I'll rummage your closet and fall asleep in Elladan's bed. Yes. Seems quite suitable to leave the Lore Master to his books and the couch all night." She shrugged, headed out the door. Elrohir followed only had way down the hall before he turned to his room and stopped in the doorway.

"Of course, Luthien Tinuviel. I'll see you this evening. Fair thee well. And if you run into any mortals, don't fall in love. They'll be your love and your doom. You'll be forced to share mortality with a man with an odd name." He smirked as Artemis walked out the door, cutting off his comment just barely.


	3. Luthien and Beren

To See the Lights All Faded.

Chapter Three: Luthien and Beren.

A loud thump and banging noises can from the kitchen, alerting the sleeping (he slept during the day) Legolas that someone was in the apartment. Hurrying up, he headed to the kitchen, bow in hand. Aiming towards the open window, he looked around, surprised to see nobody for a moment, until a figure rose from behind the island kitchen counter.

"Don't shoot!" Artemis stood across the kitchen, picking up pots she had knocked over. "Door was locked so I came in the window. Sorry. And since when do you carry around a bow? Get a gun for goodness sake, Greenleaf." Legolas' jaw dropped.

"Wha-? Are you stalking me or something?! Since when do you call me Greenleaf?! Have you been talking to Elladan?!" A strange sense of déjà vu came over the situation. Artemis shrugged a bit like it was nothing and headed off towards the refridgerator.

"Elrohir told me that's what Legolas means. And no, I haven't been talking to Elladan. Something tells me you guys are keeping something from me though." She pulled out a can of pepsi and opened it on the counter. "I've decided to take you all out for dinner and try to figure it out. Thought, not before eating you out of house and home just before rummaging every closet in the whole apartment." Legolas frowned.

"Where you in my room this morning? I want my clothes back! You have a perfectly wonderful girly wardrobe at home. I want my clothes to stay on me! ME! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!" His comments were cut off by the door opening and Artemis sweeping past him to twins, now inside.

"Hey guys! We're going out to that Italian place for dinner! Get ready!" She paused. "Yes. Two such sweet Elves as Elrohir and Elladan shouldn't mind Italian at all. Especially one's with such sweet twins personifying them." She grinned, trying to keep the twins protecting her from Legolas' bow, still partway aimed.

"Eh.. we're- umm.. we're knowledgable on the fact that the twins weren't Elves. They were Elves, Men, and Maia all in one." Elladan said in a hurry, fixing his small slip easily. Elrohir nodded.

"Quite true, but what would Luthien Tinuviel know of being Maia? Wait.. she was Maia. Geez, Artemis. You should know that." Artemis frowned at Elrohir's comment. "We'll be ready in a moment then. And you wanted to rummage my closet? I doubt you want to wear any of it. Its not all too feminine like Legolas' clothes." To that, Legolas hissed loudly, tossing down his bow and crouching like he was going to pounce. Laughter errupted, broken only by Elladan's questioning.

"Since when is she Luthien, Elrohir? I mean, Tinuviel was beautiful." Artemis frowned.

"Stop it. I'm not that ugly." She covered her face, giggling slightly. Legolas bounded over, moving her hands.

"Must say I disagree with the twins. Don't take that the wrong way though. I _have_ a girlfriend, unlike some people." Elladan and Elrohir frowned and Legolas continued. "Well.. I don't but you get the idea."

AN: Legolas fans, don't get too excited. Legolas STAYS single forever. **nod**


	4. A Goodnight Kiss

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. (two people) And especially thanks to my first good first review. xD Yeah. I get the worst first reviews. At least they don't give me much critisism or something to work with. Eh.. or I don't remember them. o.O; Thanks!

To See the Lights All Faded.

Chapter Four: A Goodnight Kiss.

Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas were starting to look a little tipsy. Artemis, knowing she'd have to get the drunken men back home, refrained from drinking anything. Not to mention she was still a year too young. Watching the three, the young woman couldn't help but laugh to herself.

Elladan tried to keep his dignity, eating like a gentlman, though most of the food ended up on his lap. Good thing this restaurant wasn't all that fancy. It was more like fast food and wine.

All the meanwhile, Elrohir was all over Legolas, trying to braid the blonde hair. Legolas kept thrashing his head about, trying to get his hair loose from the younger twin. Both ended up giving up a bit to eachother and Legolas sighed as Elrohir twirled his finger in the blonde hair. No braids but no peace either.

It had been quite a while and Artemis figured that was more than enough for the night. She stood, walking to Elladan and pulling him up the his sleeve. With a quick swipe of a napkin at the table, she cleaned just a bit of sauce off his face.

The next mission was splitting up Elrohir and Legolas. Easily enough, she detangled Legolas hair from the invading fingers, pulling him away and towards Elladan. Next, she pulled Elrohir backwards out of the chair and yanked them all out the door.

Getting into the car was no easy task either. It took quite a struggle to get Elladan to sit up front without getting into the driver's seat. Legolas and Elrohir of course had no trouble popping in the back together. Artemis wanted to barf at the thought of those two. Driving slowly towards the guys' apartment, she started a lecture.

"You three shouldn't be so tipsy you know! I don't want to deal with this today! Stop it back there you two! Get off Legolas! Elladan! No! Don't barf in here! Well.. it is your car.." She stopped caring at the idea of them having to clean up in the morning.

Finally reaching the apartment, the car stopped out front. Artemis got out, pulling the rest out after her. The first trip was to Elladan's room, throwing him on the bed and closing the door.

"Stay in there! We don't want to see any more drunk Elladan!" She walked down the hall again, dragging Legolas and Elrohir behind her. Elrohir's room was next. Walking in, Artemis had to kick several articles of clothing out of the way. She did get her way with his closet, but didn't take the time to clean up.

Walking to the bed, she pushed Elrohir down onto it, trying to get him to sit still. His hands though grabbed the bottom of Legolas' tee-shirt, pulling him down as well. Legolas squirmed away as Elrohir pulled him into a passionate kiss. And, surely enough, Artemis put in her two cents of pulling the blonde Elf off. 

Before long, Legolas had been safely locked in his own room away from drunk Elrohir, and Artemis was on her way out the door.


	5. Back in Tunics

AN: Alright. I know the last one gave you all a heart attack, but remember. THEY WERE DRUNK! Alright. Here's the next chappie.  
  
To See the Lights All Faded.  
  
Chapter Five: Back in Tunics.  
  
"Would you shut that racket down?!" Elrohir stumbled out of bed, trying to remember what in the world he did the night before. Legolas wasn't all too happy to see him pass by the open door to the blonde's room, but Elrohir really couldn't remember. After the dirty look from his friend, he headed to the livingroom, still screaming about the racket.  
  
Sitting in the livingroom was Artemis, pajama bottoms and a tanktop on. It was obvious she had woken up and had an urge to put on something Legolas would wear today. She sat quietly, painting her nails in the couch, as Drops of Jupiter played quite loudly out of the stereo. Every so often you'd hear her voice softly sing along.  
  
Elrohir walked right to the stereo, shutting it off. He frowned before pasting a fake smile over his face and taking a seat next to Artemis. After a moment, she looked up at him, arching a brow. Elrohir took on his older brother tone, though he was younger.  
  
"Hun, you need to understand. This is not your house. Don't just walk right in. And certainly don't wake me up with that racket. Now I have a headache! Not to mention Legolas probably thinks I had the music on! Elladan slept through it somehow though.." Artemis laughed a bit at the comments.  
  
"First, you have a headache because you were drunker than you can believe last night. Second, Elladan isn't in his room. The door is just closed. He's in the bathroom puking his guts out. And third, Legolas isn't mad at you because of the music. You got a little clingy last night." Elrohir went wide-eyed at the latter comment.  
  
"No.. way.. I did not!" He wrinkled his nose. "That's sickening! Why didn't I just find a pretty waitress to make out with?! Geez.. Ugh.. nasty.." He seemed to go on and on. Artemis laughed.  
  
"Legolas probably did look very waitress-like. I keep telling him to cut all that hair off and stop dressing like me. One of these days some guy's gonna ask him out." She snickered. Almost on cue, Legolas trudged his way down the hall, hands covering his face.  
  
"Get away from me, Elrohir. You sicko!" He made his way to the couch, sitting down next to Artemis and burying his face in her arm. "Life stinks.. I want to go do something to make yesterday go away." Artemis shrugged as much as she could without disturbing Legolas.  
  
"Lets go do something then. Eh.. probably not an amusement park with Elladan throwing up and all. Something like.." She paused, trying to think. "Mall? Eh.. no. Too many people. Hmm.. what about.." Elladan came running down the hall.  
  
"I read the paper! Guess what?! Renissance festival is in town!" He grinned broadly, messing with his hair, a tunic and leggings on today. "I wanna go! And people won't think I'm a freak either!" Elrohir laughed.  
  
"That's for sure. Why did the Val- I mean.. God ruin us with these stupid ears among mortals?" Artemis arched a brow.  
  
"What aren't you guys telling me?" All three guys said nothing, running back down the hall to get ready. Legolas came back first, fingers quickly finishing braiding his hair. He went over to Artemis, plopping down in the couch next to her and immediately starting a braid crown in her's. (That's what they did to Eowyn in Edoras) Artemis jumped, not seeing Legolas until the last second.  
  
"Geez.. scaring me out of my wits! What are you doing? Since when do you braid hair?! Geez.." Only seconds later, Elrohir and Elladan came down the hall again. Elladan had a dozen or so dresses piled in his arms. He put them down on Artemis' lap and went over to Elrohir on the other side of the room.  
  
"Arwen left me with one too many of her precious dresses. Not to mention that ugly tiara she left with her daughter. Pity that girl died." He shrugged, never caring too much for his niece. She didn't like her uncle anyway.  
  
When he was done braiding her hair, Legolas looked down at the dresses, picking one from the middle and holding it out to Artemis. He thought a moment, shook his head, put that dress back, and picked another. This continued a few times until he was satisfied with a simple bluish white dress of the Lorien Elves.  
  
"This one. Its almost perfect. I rememb- eh.. I remember seeing it on a display rack a few weeks ago. Looked good on the shelf at least." He smiled a bit, glad he caught himself. "Hurry and put it on!" Artemis stood and headed down the hall to get dressed, but paused at the sound of three exhasperated sighs. Elrohir's voice cut in.  
  
"Darn.. and I wanted a show. Oh well.. where's the window to the bathroom?" He grinned a bit, and everyone laughed except Artemis.  
  
About five minutes later, all four were ready as could be. The Elf-ears certainly did finish the freakiness of the group, but nobody at the festival would say anything. Artemis felt quite awkward wearing a dress; especially one that came out of a guy's closet. Since when did they have dresses? She was looking strangely like Celebrian today though. Elrohir and Elladan couldn't help but miss their mother at the sight.  
  
Elladan had put on his favorite tunic for the day: a midnight blue Elf-lord tunic. Elrohir on the other hand liked to be more close to nature. His was a pale green and appeared like something a rider would wear on a trip. Legolas of course, had to do his Elf-prince thing though. He wore a bright blue tunic, almost like that of the Lorien Elves as well, and was even considering getting his crown but thought against it.  
  
And Artemis was glad to know she wasn't the only one that was going to look odd that day. Elrohir smiled at his brother. "Well.. she's certainly a mirror image of her. Though, I'm sure blonde and raven hair would never compare." Elladan nodded, walking out the door, followed by the rest. 


	6. Celebrian's Capture

To See the Lights All Faded.

Chapter Six: Celebrian's Capture.

"Get off me you loon!" Artemis flailed her arms and legs as she was dragged off by two festival workers. "Are you crazy?! I said get off!" The workers only smirked. The taller one, appearing only a teenager with blonde hair and a dirty tunic on, spoke out to the crowd.

"Behold! We have a witch! She has pointed ears and speaks her name as the goddess of Greece! A witch! A witch!" The crowd was utterly silent. The shorter one, pudgy and older looking, yelled out.

"A witch! We shall throw tomatoes at her!" Artemis frowned. She stopped her protests, being dragged away to have tomatoes thrown at her. A sudden sight made the thrashing begin again.

"LEGOLAS! Get your skinny butt over here right now! Get them off me!" Legolas turned sharply at the mention of his behind. He frowned, seeing it was Artemis. Why'd she always have something to say about that? He walked over, arching a brow at the two men.

"Get off the lady, guys. Don't you know any manners?" He pulled their hands away from Artemis' arms after quite a struggle. The younger man frowned.

"Come on, dude! I'm getting paid to find someone to throw tomatoes at! Let me have the wench!" Legolas glared, hands at his side balling up into fists. Of course, before he could do anything, Artemis' fist flew out, hitting the young worker hard.

"That's for calling me a wench! And you can just carry your buddy all the way back to the booth you came from!" The older one dragged his co-worker off quickly, the younger obviously in pain. Legolas laughed.

"What morons. You alright? Ugh. Tomatoes. They did that to me last year." He wrinkled his nose. "It was awful. The tomatoes are hard to wash out of the tunic material too."

"You know, you seem very at home with that on. Its scary. Hmm.. I suppose you've just witnessed the capture of Celebrian. And then torture by tomato." She laughed lightly. Legolas arched a brow.

"You aren't a thing like Celebrian. If anything, you're Luthien." He nodded matter-of-factly. Artemis shrugged.

"Elrohir and Elladan told me I reminded them of Celebrian." She thought a moment, remembering the twins' exact words.

"Nah. Its just because you're wearing her dress. The poor guys miss their mum." He nodded again in the same matter-of-fact way. Artemis arched a brow.

"Her.. dress? Mum? What in the world?! Geez.. lost your mind have you?!" She turned to walk off back to her fair business. Legolas grabbed her arm before the young woman could leave though.

"I haven't lost my mind. I'm dead serious. Celebrian is Elrohir and Elladan's mother. They really ARE Elrohir and Elladan. And I'm Legolas of the Woodland Realm. We were going to tell you eventually, but never got to it. The three of us agreed to tell you today." He sighed a bit, glad to have finally said it. And of course, there was more.

"And you, my dear," he continued, "are an Elf of the house of Elrond. One of my kind to be specific: Sindarin." Artemis struggled free.

"I was right. You have lost your mind! Get off, weirdo! Ugh!" She tore free from his grasp, hurrying over, only to bump into Elladan. He arched a brow at Legolas.

"Told her without me, eh?" He frowned a bit but honestly didn't care. "Well, are you running away from Legolas or over to me?" He laughed a bit, looking down at Artemis.

"You lost your mind too? Geez. I'm leaving." She frowned, turning to walk the other way. Elladan pulled her back by the arm.

"Hun, its quite obviously the truth. Look at the evidence." He pointed to his ear. "Honestly. Do you think normal people have pointy ears?! Not to mention the fact that we never get hurt. Well, let me tell you, Elrohir fell of a cliff once. He's fine though, isn't he? He healed! Quickly! And you would too! Believe me."

Artemis bit down on her bottom lip. She wanted to believe it. Heck, it sounded like fun being an Elf. She just couldn't believe it though. They were crazy. She was Artemis, the insane girl who played guitar in the subways for a living. Not an Elf. Certainly not an Elf. It was rediculous. Elrohir had wandered his way over through all this.

Artemis saw Elrohir, pulling him into a desperate hug. She started breaking down crying. So much pressure, even for the toughest woman.. or Elf.

"Elrohir! You're.. you're brother.. and Legolas.. they told be the weirdest thing!" She clung on tighter, hoping Elrohir wasn't going to go insane and tell her the same. Elrohir looked up at Elladan and Legolas, blinking quite expressively. He looked then down at Artemis clinging to him. Before he knew it, he was lying through his teeth, an arm wrapping around the young woman.

"They're crazy. One too many drinks last night. Come on. Lets go home." He looked up briefly at Elladan and Legolas. They nodded as if to say they could get home by their own means, Elrohir left to convince Artemis of the truth.

Artemis and Elrohir headed back to the car, Artemis still sobbing but not so much now. When Elrohir got in the driver's seat, Artemis immediately laid her head on his shoulder, annoying him and making it very hard to drive. None the less, they headed back to the guys' apartment.


	7. Why me?

AN: I've been really busy. I'm trying to update this weekend. Sorry for delays.

To See The Lights All Faded.

Chapter Seven: Why me?

Elrohir frowned, walking into the livingroom. He kicked his boots off, fiddled with the braids in his hair until they came loose, and flopped down on the couch with the remote control. There was nothing worse than having to deal with a mopey woman. Let alone an Elf. He rolled his eyes as the sound of the fridge opening broke through the silence. Artemis had obviously gotten over her shock and thoughts of psychotic Elves running around by having a mere bowl of leftover chinese takeout.

The door then opened, Legolas and Elladan trudging their way in. Elladan did similar to what his brother had done upon entering and flopped down in the couch likewise. Legolas on the other hand simply flung himself over the twins' laps and expected Elrohir to unbraid his hair and Elladan to deal with his boots.

"So, she still thinks I'm crazy?" Legolas looked up at Elrohir, expecting a yes of course. Elrohir simply nodded and turned on the TV. "You gonna fix my hair or what? I'm too tired to do it myself." The blonde Elf was getting more psychotic by the second. Elladan rolled his eyes.

"Leave us alone, oh pretty one." He smirked. Legolas frowned, rolling away and onto the floor with a thump. Elladan continued his important thought train. "Well.. now I suppose we have to discuss a little.. camping trip?" He arched a brow, getting up quickly as if ready to go pack now.

"Yes. Camping." Elrohir agreed. He called to the kitchen. "Hey! Artemis! We're going on a camping trip! Get your crap!" Artemis poked her head out of the kitchen door, totally trying to look normal around the three Elves.

"I hate camping." She wrinkled her nose up and turned to walk back into the kitchen.

"You always used to love it." Legolas got up quickly. It was only a matter of seconds before he realized what he had said.

"I never liked it! What are you talking about?" Artemis arched a brow, entering the livingroom again. Elladan grinned.

"We know more about your childhood than you think, squirt. Now get your crap."


	8. note

Due to lack of muses, I'm putting this story on hault. Sorry about the delay. I'll have another chapter up over Christmas break. If you really want to know what's gonna happen, email me. And PS: feel free to AIM me. Just say you read my crap on fanfic. 


End file.
